


Corpse Bride

by CadaveriaRagnarsson



Series: Riddler's Box of Memories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mention of abuse, Riddler's box of memories, Spooky, based on the idea Jonathan and Edward growth up together before Gotham's events, fucked up lives, riddle, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaveriaRagnarsson/pseuds/CadaveriaRagnarsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at him." he said "He looks like you!"<br/>There was no scorn in his voice, he knew that Edward would never make him feel uneasy that way.<br/>"You're both tall and skinny!" he added, amused.<br/>"Look at that dark circles, they are definitely yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone...  
> This is the first part a collection i started to write times ago.  
> It doesn't have massive changes from the original story, but it take place with the idea of Jonathan and Edward growth up in the same town.  
> They both will end up being the villains they are suppose to be, but with this little change in background.  
> Hope you would like to give this story a chance :3

Mary Keeny had always been a woman of good hearing and light sleep.  
  
She always remembered this to Jonathan, telling him to not even try to challenge his authority and leaving the house without her permission; the boy nodded and bowed his head all the times. He had done it for years, before finding out that the drugs the woman used to take before going to sleep were nothing more than sleeping pills, strong enough to assure her a deep sleep of eight hours straight without a break.  
  
If Johnny-boy was a good boy, as a child, now that he was a teenager he had not spared to behave with moderate rebellion to his great-grandmother’s foolish orders, especially when Edward would send him text messages like the one of a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Night Shift. Wanna come over?"  
  
No.  
  
At the very sight of a text like that, he just couldn’t hold back.  
  
Nygma and him were _dating_ by about five months, now.  
  
Edward has been his first friend, and it was really hard at first, cause Jonathan was so used to people’s mockery and despite that he could barely stand him. Trusting him looked like a bad idea and an impossibile task to achieve, but when the boy started to courtship him and tried to see him every day more, even after school, he just couldn’t stop himself from thinking that Edward was, indeed, a nice guy.  
  
He was a mess, of course, like him.  
As soon as he found out about the violent behaviour of his father, he realized that the two of them were alike, somehow, and the more he got used to his presence in his life, the more he couldn’t deny how much he was liking him back, and not in a friendly way.  
  
Jonathan couldn’t say that their relationship was of a such intensity that he could miss the other one, but it was like a week that Edward had been skipping school, refusing to leave his house even for a moment.  
Although they used to keep in touch via text message or phone, Edward never gave him any clear explanation for his absence; it wasn’t the first time he did, Jonathan could understand that, but he really couldn’t do more but waiting for their next meeting and hoping he was alright.  
  
He dressed up in hurry, as quietly as possible (he was good at it), and after closing his room’s door from the inside, Jonathan slipped out the window, walking on the little shed under it that would lead him away from home.  
He was slender, lanky tall and agile enough to be able to hold up his weight to the drainpipe and going down holding on to it and on a couple of other surrounding holds. This one wasn’t like the old house him and his great-grandmother had in Georgia, but back there he was just a child, too afraid to disobey her or escape from a window at night.  
  
He hated to give prove of all the emotions that the very idea of seeing Edward was giving to him, but denying it was impossible. He realized too late he was practically running, in order to being faster.  
Edward’s house was just a quarter of hour away from his own, normally walking, but Jon was pretty sure it has reached in barely seven minutes.  
  
Edward was waiting for him at the window, and when he saw him coming he went downstairs to let him in through the door; his father wasn’t home, climb would not be necessary.  
  
When Jonathan entered his house, he had the feeling Edward was trying to avoid his gaze. He had preceded him upstairs, at a fast pace, heading in his own bedroom and leaving the door opened.  
  
Jonathan disliked it. It was unlike him.  
  
"Ed?"  
  
When they were both in the room, the redheaded boy locked the door and Jon was finally able to figure out what his problem was.  
  
"I would have called sooner, but..." Edward finally turned around to face him.  
"I wanted to wait to have an acceptable look..."  
  
Although the light was dim inside the small room, Jon was anyway able to distinguish a yellowish halo around the right eye of the boy, along with the sign of a wound on the corner of his mouth, on his lower lip.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
It was all he felt able to ask him in that moment, but only because he knew it would have been embarrassing and unnecessary to tell him that he was so beautiful even like that.  
  
"Now I am."  
  
A second later, Edward's arms were around his torso, at the clumsy search for an embrace that were just as awkwardly returned. Jonathan held him gently, awkwardly, kissing his forehead immediately after.  
  
He hated Edward’s father.  
If he could, he would have torn the man to pieces with his own hands, without hesitation, for the way he treated his son for years.  
The redheaded boy was aware of it.  
He knew how the only sight of his wounds would drive Jonathan insane, but he trusted him and he knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t ever do anything against his father, not with the risk of making things worse.  
  
He would take care of him and pick up the pieces of what that man had once again destroyed, but nothing more.  
Edward moved his arms around him, stood up on tiptoes and searched for Jonathan’s lips in a kiss.  
He was delicate, perhaps he could still feel pain where the wound stood, but Jonathan had missed him for too long to be able to contain himself. He gently slipped his tongue into his mouth, as Edward had _taught_ him to do in those weeks. He seeked for his and touched it, opening his mouth enough to allow him to do the same. One of Jonathan’s hands fell on the back of his head, clasped to Edward’s red strands with his long fingers and pushed him more towards his body. The other's arms tightened around his neck in a delicate narrow, pulling Jon downward to decrease their height difference.  
  
He panted against his lips and left them for few moments, only to catch his breath before sinking again in that kiss. He had missed Spooky so much that he doesn’t even have the guts to tell him, not now, while all he could do was pushing against his body and to seek for more contact.  
  
They had assiduously kept in touch in those days, using the phone that Edward gifted to him, but even though it was difficult at the beginning, the two boys had established a very physical relationship and no " _how are you_ " and " _when can i see you again_ " could make up properly to that.  
  
Now that he was there with him, he could not even have enough.  
  
"Come," he whispered, pulling Jonathan more and more closer to the bed, pushing him against it and letting him fall sit on it.  
They looked into each other’s eyes, but Jon's attention was caught by the other boy's movement, now on his knees between his legs and with all the intention of taking care of his now evident erection.  
  
"It isn’t necessary." He warned him, immediately.  
It wasn’t the reason’s why he came to his house, but Edward only shook his head and smiled.  
  
He knew it. He knew it and that was what he wanted.  
  
His hands caressed his thighs slowly, climbimbing back from his knees to the groin, leaving him breathless. It was not the first time that Edward had offered him that kind of attentions, but the embarrassment was still part of of their relationship, and when Edward’s fingers had opened his pants and grabbed his dick, Jonathan could only sigh in pleasure and close his eyes. He couldn’t define Edward’s level of experience from those clumsy touches, but it surely didn’t matter in that moment. Not while his tongue was on him, and the boy were looking at him with devotion, as to prove him that it wasn’t his body what he wanted, but him.  
  
Edward gently pressed his lips around Jonathan’s glans, caressed it and touched it with his tongue, as his hand stroked him further down, stimulating his full length. Jonathan was lost in those touches, uneasy about the situation, but involved to the point of not wanting Edward to stop for anything in the world.  
  
The desire to encourage him and fuck his mouth was so much... selfishly he would have wanted to grab him by his soft red curls and push deeper into his throat, especially now that he were moving so slowly, but when his hand found Edward’s hair, all he did was to caress it affectionately.  
  
The boy's mouth became more daring and swallowed it whole, licking and sucking that so sensitive part with devotion, just to please him. The erection was very tense between his legs as well, but they could take care of that later: all what Edward wanted now was to give pleasure to Jonathan and show him how much he missed him.  
  
By the way the other's hips started weakly to respond to those movements, Edward knew he was next to come. He stroked it with his tongue and sucked again, moving his head up and down to delight him.  
  
It was so wet that he could already feel the taste of his orgasm.  
  
"E-Ed ..." Spooky's grip on his hair became tighter, still without any attempt to force him.  
  
What he had said was his name, but it sounded more like a gentle plea that Ed did not hesitate to fulfill.  
  
He increased his pace, accompanying once again those movements with the wrist, delighted to hear the low and hoarse groans escaping Jonathan’s lips as he poured himself in Edward’s mouth, trembling with pleasure beneath him.  
Edward made sure he had finished before swallowing his pleasure and withdraw to search for his gaze.  
His knees ached but the expression now on Jon's face was the best medicine.  
  
He smiled embarrassed and stood up, but Jonathan's hands quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. The only thing that Edward could do was to take a sit on his legs and get lost in that ot and eager contact.  
The older’s hands reached for his belt to loose it, and when this reached the floor, opening Edward’s pants was very easy. His hand slipped under his boxers and freed his already hot and wet dick.  
  
They both knew that make Edward come would be easy, but Spooky took his time anyway, slowly tightening his grip on it and stroking it very slowly. Edward groaned and moaned against his lips but did not parted from that kiss. He just spread his legs and slipped closer to the other's body, pushing himself against his fist.  
He had the good sense to take a handkerchief, he remembered having one in the jeans’ pocket, but Jon's fingers were moving with confidence and were giving him so much pleasure that he almost lost his mind.  
The hand that caressed him was warm and wet, enough to tear delicious moans from Edward’s lips and taking his breath away when his thumb moved circularly on his tip.  
  
"Jon-"  
  
Spooky‘s free hand took the handkerchief from his hand and, without leaving his lips, he led the other boy to orgasm, receiving the drops of his pleasure on his fingers.  
Edward gasped against his mouth, his face flushed and his breath labored, but by the way he kept kissing him, Jon knew he had enjoyed every moment of that sweet torture.  
  
They took some moment to gain their breath back, giving each other just a couple of kisses, before cleaning up and set back their clothes.  
When Jonathan returned from the bathroom, Edward had set the bed and pulled out a cookie box.  
  
"Movie?" He proposed with a smile, sitting in front of the laptop.  
Jonathan nodded. He would have been fine with anything just to spend a bit of time with him.  
Edward told him about an animated movie released those days, but that he already had the chance to download in very good quality.  
  
"You’ll probably like it, Spooky." he said, caling him with the name classmates usually used him, but with affection, unlike them.  
Jonathan had no idea what he was talking about, but he trusted him: Edward knew a lot of more stuff, compared to him, had more access to the world, while Jon only had had the books he managed to hide to the attention of his great-grandmother.  
  
Spooky took off his boots and sat cross-legged on the bed, waiting for Edward to arrange the laptop on the small table and took a seat beside him.  
The light went turned off, but the redheaded had no difficulty to move around the room with the only light sourced by his computer’s screen.  
  
The cookie box, he didn’t even had to wonder, were already in Spooky’s arms.  
  
“Wait- is the same of the Christmas’ skeleton one?" Edward laughed.  
  
" _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , yes, you told me that you liked it..."  
  
Spooky nodded, reassuring him that way. He stole a cookie and devoted his attention to the film, but Ed seeing the protagonist couldn’t help but laugh and distract him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at him." he said. "He looks like you!"  
There was no scorn in his voice, he knew that Edward would never make him feel uneasy that way.  
"You're both tall and skinny!" he added, amused.  
"Look at that dark circles, they are definitely yours."  
  
There was affection in his voice, Edward was pleasantly impressed by their similarity.  
Jon looked at him but said nothing, shoving a cookie in his mouth to silence him.  
  
He would like to be able to deny it, but he appreciated that kind of movies more than he ever wanted to admit.  
  
_He appreciated spending nights with Edward more than he ever wanted to admit._  
  
They had several, like this, to the point they could kind of say that they were used to meet and watch something together and keep each other company. Sneak out of the house at night had become almost a habit for both, but when Edward’s father wasn’t home, his place became their favourite.  
  
The movie went on almost without interruptions, if not for a couple of jokes from Edward and the low and continuing sound of Jonathan munching cookies, now already over.  
  
"Did you finished them again ?!"  
Edward scolded him incredulously, pulling his empty hand out of the box while, in the same moment, the protagonist of the movie awkwardly stumblied through the forest to escape the dead bride.  
  
"Seriously. How can you eat like this and don’t get fat is the greatest mystery of the universe."  
  
"Along with the one that explains how to make you shut up."  
  
The exchange of glances seemed amused, but the outraged look that Edward had reserved him as soon as the boy had replied that way, would be remembered forever.  
Neither of them added another word and by mutual agreement they continued to watch the movie.  
  
The dramatic moment came close: the unfortunate bride was going to have her heart broken again, it wasn’t a difficult outcome to imagine. Jon felt sorry for her, in some way, but what really caught his attention was the sound of Edward lightly sniffling.  
  
"Tell me you're not crying."  
  
A hand of the redheaded boy rapidly flashed on his face to erase the signs of tears.  
  
"That's stupid." He said, but his voice was trembling.  
  
Spooky laughed at him but, putting his arm around his shoulders, dragged him close and kissing his forehead.  
  
"What a crybaby."  
  
He felt Edward wiggling in his clumsy attempt of an hug, but his grip was firm and Nygma forced to surrender.

He held him close like that until the end of the movie.  
  
As usual, during the credits they discussed and commented what they watched; they were both of the same opinion: Viktor had to die and stay with Emily.  
  
"I do not understand the sense of forcing living people with living people." Jon caustically remarked, with Edward still tight against his body.  
  
"Well you know... sex with the dead may not be very exciting."  
  
"To me she looked quite alive... at worst a bit of lubricant would have solved the problem."  
  
His answer was followed by a long moment of silence.  
  
"This was disturbing even from you, Spooky."  
  
"Excuse me? Are you trying to say that if one of us would die, we couldn’t do that kind of things?"  
  
He took his hand and raised it to his chest.  
  
" _You break my heart._ "  
  
Edward ‘s discomfort was wonderful, as much as his attempt to rebel against his grip.  
  
They had never had sex, _not yet_ , but forcing Edward to imagine it as a stated situation amused him beyond measure.  
In the small scuffle, Edward had pushed him hard enough to make him fall on his back on the bed, but the tight grip of Spooky’s fingers on his shoulder made him fall as well on him. The readheaded boy was now topping him, fallen between his legs in a position too equivocal in that context.  
They both laughed.  
  
"Are you practicing for the moment?" Jonathan teased with an amused smile, but even before Ed could realize the joke and try to retreat, Spooky had squeezed his legs around his pelvis, pulling him closer and preventing him from escaping.  
There was no malice in that game, but pure and simple fun at Edward’s expenses.  
  
They had never talked about that, nor had the need or the chance to face that subject, but at the time it was not a problem that they wanted to arise.  
They had taken a long time before being able to reach that level of intimacy, enough to allow them to touch the other one without shivering in discomfort and disgust, so none of them was interested in ruining what they had been building in those months for a fuck.  
  
Edward had been a bundle of nerves for the first weeks, stucked in a situation that he himself had created. He had seduced and provoked Jonathan till the drop, but when the boy finally gave up and showed some interest, Edward realized that the bery idea of being touched by another person caused him many problems. Not that Spooky ever tried to do anything without his consent, but every time he tried physical contact with him, Edward found himself closing his eyes and expect an hit that would never come.  
Jonathan was not the best person to help him, but somehow he could understand his problem...  
He could relate, although in a different way.  
  
Mary Keeny had been cruel to him over the years, if he wouln’t be afraid of sounding dramatic, he could easily define some of her practices as torture. He had grown up in solitude, taciturn by nature and made insecure by his appearance and from physical and psychological abuse. Anyone who had ever tried a contact with him had done it to mock him. “ _Spooky_ ” and “ _Scarecrow_ ” were some of the friendliest nicknames that he had ever been given, because usually people appealed to him simply as the “ _bastard grandson of Keeny_ ”. The people knowing his real name were few and most of them were even convinced that his last name was the same as his great-grandmother.  
Not like this would make some difference, anyway, the comments on his person rarely were related to his name.  
" _Too skinny", "too tall", "gloomy", " disgusting dark circles", "the stench of bleach is strong even from here._ " His appearance had been heavily targeted, over the years, although his face had handsome features and his eyes were of a wonderful shade of blue, no one seemed to want to go beyond his vaguely disturbing aspect.  
  
No one except Edward.  
  
He had searched for him and obsessed him until exhaustion, in the attempt to get close trying to become his friend. He was able to go beyond his appearance, or the stench of chemicals that seemed impossible to be washed away from his clothes or skin.  
  
Edward did not care.  
  
It had been difficult to build up that relationship, but it had worked until both of them had not realized they wanted something more from the other. To take the initiative was, once again, Edward and although Jonathan was reluctant to trust someone, he succumbed to his provocations, trying for a first physical approach with the boy.  
  
This created the first problem.  
  
Initially he had feared it was all a way to make fun of him, that the _"NO"_ that Edward had shouted in his face, retreating from his touch, was to put an end to a cruel joke, but then he saw the terror in his eyes and realized.  
  
Nygma was sincerely terrified by the idea of being touched unexpectedly by someone.

  
Not that warning him before could make much difference, at the time, but they had managed to work together on this problem, making progresses.  
In the same way, Edward had done everything to make Jonathan feel at ease, especially after finding out about his scars. The back and the arms of Jonathan were marked by deep cuts, old and new.  
He had been asking questions, of course he did, but he stopped after hearing that the answer was “ _the crows_ ”. He could understand his discomfort in showing himself, and he had done anything to make him feel wanted. Not that Edward had to put a great effort in it, he had no need to lie to admit that Jon was good-looking, even though it had been his intelligence to get his attention at first.  
  
Being able to lie in each other's arms laughing, months before, would have been unthinkable, but now it appeared so natural.  
Edward's hands were against his chest, trying to push him away and be freed his grasp, but Jonathan refused to surrender.  
  
"Let me go!" He broke, stil betraying some fun in his tone.  
  
"Never!"  
  
While squirming, Edward’s elbow involuntarily reached to the other boy’s side and him, in the heat of of the fight, had accidentally hit him with an headbutt.  
This was enough to make them both stop, before they could get hurt.  
  
The grip on Edward’s body faded and he layed beside his boyfriend, still laughing and placing an hand on his hurted forehead.  
  
"Tomorrow you think you’ll go out? You work?" Jon asked, turning to look at him.  
  
Edward nodded, softly touching the bruise on his left eye with his fingertips. It still was painful, but it was no longer purple and therefore easily to be covered up with foundation cream.  
  
"From 3 pm, until evening."  
  
He searched for Jonathan’s hand, crossing his fingers with his. They both knew that his job was important to him, but Jon also knew how much Edward hated having to use cosmetics to cover up the marks, always with the risk that they could be noticed anyway.  
  
"What about tomorrow night?" Spooky squeezed his hand back, bringing it to his lips to kiss its back.  
  
"He is home... but I hope to find him drunk and asleep on the couch, when I get back."  
  
They both knew about of Mr. Nashton’s night shifts: from ten p.m. he would be home around five o'clock in the morning, but Jonathan couldn’t stay at Edward’s so late. Not at the risk that his great-grandmother could wake up.  
There was still time, until five, anyway…  
  
"Ed ...?"  
  
Spooky left his hand, then stood up enough to top Edward and take place between his legs, locking him under his own weight in the same way the boy did to him minutes ago.  
Weeks ago a gesture like this would have made Edward nervous and frightened, but Jon was happy to see that now his reaction was to put his arms around his waist and look at him with his big green eyes, waiting for him to continue speaking.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He took possession of his lips, pushing against his mouth softly and sweetly, without forcing any further contact.  
All Jonathan wanted was to feel him closer and closer, but at the gaze the other boy gave to him he just couln’t refrain from kissing him.  
  
He loved when Edward looked at him that way, as if nothing mattered outside of them.  
  
"More movies and more cookies?"  
  
The smile he gave him to support his own words was cheeky, enough to make them both feel ashamed for it and leaving Edward speechless  
  
"I can’t believe it."  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> English is not my main language but im trying my best to translate my stories with some sense...
> 
> Cadaveria


End file.
